


I'm All Out of Faith

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Everything is fucky, Explicit Sexual Content, Injury, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Klaus, Ben, and Diego are running a mission when things go sideways. Very very sideways, in very bad ways, and when it comes down to losing Ben or doing something they’d never thought they’d do, Klaus and Diego make the only choice they can.





	I'm All Out of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Wanted some Even Number Squad porn, but it’s pretty far off in my other stories so. Here we are. Still omegaverse, Alpha Klaus, Omegas Ben and Diego. I’d say 50% smut, 40% angst, 10% body horror, more or less.
> 
> We’re calling Diego’s knife thing ‘Situational Telekinesis’. Not to bite on Klaus’ ‘thing’ but. Well.

 

“Here!” Klaus whispered loudly to Diego then, trusting his brother would trust him once more today, wrenched open the door to the room the ghost had pointed at. Klaus didn’t make a habit of listening to spirits anymore than Diego tended to listen to him but today was one of those ‘do what you gotta do damn the consequences’ kind of days so they were all doing shit they wouldn’t normally do. 

Klaus was sober, aware, and talking to ghosts, making promises in exchange for their aid.

Diego was letting him take the lead without complaint. 

Ben was in the throes of the most fucked up heat cycle Klaus had ever been witness to. 

New behaviors all around! And was not the middle of a mission going straight to hell the best time for trying out new things? What was the threat of injury, trauma, and maybe even a little death in the face of broadening their horizons. 

Not that Klaus had seen a lot of omegas go into heat or anything. Diego was always isolated from the group before that could happen, Ben didn’t do heats, and the handful of omegas Klaus had fooled around with during his late night excursions away from the mansion generally weren’t down with being topped by a strange, high out of his mind alpha. Which was fair and lucky for them Klaus was very verse and didn’t have any shitty alpha hangups about getting dicked down by an omega. 

He was all about equality that way, and honestly barely an alpha of any worth anyway. Dad always said he was shamefully passive, could neither embrace his full potential or nature, and a disappointment on even the most basic levels. Which? Harsh but pretty true. If Luther was the alpha ideal, stalwart and upright, commanding, oozing leadership, confidence, and dominance than Klaus was basically gutter trash in comparison. 

Fitting, since he’d had to be fished out of a few gutters lately. 

He’d never been one to let all those lizard brain, primal, animal instincts take hold and control him. He didn’t feel like he needed to prove himself with alpha displays, puffing up, preening, or growling at everything that got on his nerves, or get into territorial disputes with Luther and Allison about space in the house (then again when they got into it with each other it seemed to always end with Luther pinned down, whining and keening, with Allison’s teeth in his nape so maybe that was more about foreplay than anything else and, eww, all the more reason to not go down that road with those two.) or get into their omega siblings faces to scent them or mark them so they remembered who they ‘belonged’ to all the time. 

Not having that particular quirk was for the best because nothing made Diego go from slightly uptight and cranky to flinging knives around faster than Luther getting weird and protective/possessive and trying to share scent. There had been one notable event, just after Five had gone AWOL (the lucky fuck) and Diego had presented when Luther had tried to transfer scent after a rough mission; Diego had basically exploded, every sharp metal object in the kitchen had gone sailing for Luther’s head, missing only by grace of Mom getting in the way, moving lightening fast to hunch of Luther and taking the knives to the back instead, and “I am not your bitch, so fuck off!” had been shouted so loudly the windows had rattled. 

Klaus remembered being impressed at how clear and perfect every word Diego screamed had been. Not a hint of stutter or faltering to be found. Klaus might have even clapped, filling the heavy silence that followed, but that was more about the blood loss he’d been suffering from than anything else. 

Awkward all around, especially when good old dad had come down from all high to scruff Diego, a not so subtle reminder of just where omegas stood in their family, and lecture him on alpha instincts and needs and letting Luther do what he needed as their leader. Klaus hadn’t understood it then, still unpresented for another two years at that point (tragically late bloomer, the last of the group if they didn’t count perfectly average beta Vanya) and he didn’t understand it now. 

He absolutely didn’t want to breed everything with a wet hole (too much responsibility for him, thanks very much) or sink his teeth into anyone’s neck or use his Voice to make people drop to their knees or get stupid around him. He didn’t feel the need to let out his scent to prove to people that he was an alpha or force submission from omegas. He’d never, ever, gotten a noseful of someone’s scent and lost his cool or had a rut triggered. 

He just wasn’t that kind of person. 

Except suddenly he was. His insides were an inferno, blood boiling, every breath he took in turning to ash and steam in his lungs, skin painfully tight around his bones, burning with heat, itching as sweat rolled literally poured out of everywhere. His hair was plastered to his head, fanning at the back of his neck, fat drops of sweat were rolling down under his collar and back. The pounding of his heart, and the way his head felt both like it had been crammed full of lead and might just roll away at any moment and so light it might lift off and float away, reminded him of a bad trip but worse. 

So much worse. 

And that didn’t take into account the fact he was rock hard, straining against the skintight leather stretched over his crotch, and that every step they’d taken since they started running had been nothing but pain. And not the bad kind of pain that might kill his boner, oh no that would be too helpful and easy for the life of one Klaus Hargreeves, but the kind of pain that licked sparks up his spine, made his stomach twist and clench, his balls ache and dick *throb*. The feel of leather, body warm and rubbing directly against him, slippery with sweat and leak, was almost like a hand, reminded him just enough of some of the rough and tumble handies he’d gotten on nights out to make his already shaking knees that much less inclined to keep him up. 

Klaus was willing to admit he wasn’t the most moral or upright of individuals, and when it came to things that felt good or shut up the ghosts, or the ever present voice of his father always echoing in his mind, he’d do anything, everything, and everyone. He was not above messed up shit, and sometimes prefered the messed up shit to other things. Sure, he could just smoke a little in the attic, pop a xanax and call it a day, but why do that when he could slip into a certain bar’s grungy back room and lose himself in the sloopy mouth, running nose, and teary eyes of some self-loathing alpha who didn’t want people to know he got off on being debased and fucked up? Why not suck a bunch of dick and have someone slap a few lines on a table in compensation? 

But! he could absolutely say he’d never, ever, looked at Ben or Diego and wanted to put his teeth to their throats and hands on the backs of their necks or hold them down and  _ takefuckruin _ , and he figured that was proof that he wasn’t totally depraved, even if he’d maybe jerked it with his nose buried in Diego’s sweat t-shirts a couple times. Level, there were levels, and he’d stayed away from what he figured the really terrible, no turning back from this, depths were. 

But today was the day for new experiences. He’d lead the whole way down to this room without turning around once for fear that if he did, saw Ben limp and out of it, clinging to Diego, Diego on the edge of panic, both of them blood streaked, sweaty, reeking of their dynamics, that he would...

...

 

Being able to shut the heavy door to the room they were going to hole up in, and slam a thick metal latch into place, was a relief for the exactly .33 seconds it took him to realize he was now hiding out in a small, dark, windowless room with his omega brothers, one of whom was pouring out heat scent like it’s what his body was made to do. 

Which. 

Yeah

Okay

“You’re going to destroy this place?” The ghost, a petite young man with delicate features and a willowy body, skin dark and eyes big and doll like in his pretty face, asked. He’d been following Klaus since they arrived, so sad Klaus could feel his grief between every beat of his heart, stabbing between his ribs sharp and cold, talking quietly about the horrors he’d endured in his place. 

It was a testing lab, some defunct shadow arm of the US military that should have been shut down before Klaus was even born, but instead was thriving. Thriving and kidnapping kids so distressingly young even Klaus, who’d lost his virginity at fifteen in a haze of pills and booze to a guy who claimed to be a college senior, was disturbed to use as breeding hosts to hold the ‘Seed of Our Hidden Overlords’, according to the security dudes they’d encountered. 

Overlords, the ghost had told him, referred to slimey, many armed and eyed things that crept up from cracks in the ground at night and, under the watchful eyes of scientists and guards, made use of the breeding hosts. 

It was a lot. 

Klaus just wasn’t emotionally equipped for this kind of shit, at all. He just wanted to blow the place off the face of the planet and call it a day but nooo, Dad wanted to copy their databanks and get as much of their hard copied information as he could. To that end he’d sent in two teams, with some random mercenary types for back up. Klaus, Diego, and Ben were supposed to be the information team, relying of Klaus being able to commune with any spirits that were lurking around to go right where they needed to go while Diego and Ben protected him, and Allison, Luther, the old man, and the hired help to release prisoners and cause general mayhem.   

That had kind of worked, in that Klaus had hooked his ghost and they’d gone right to the big computer room and set about downloading shit. Then things had gone all kinds of wrong, all at once. 

“Yeah.” Klaus promised around a tongue too swollen and dry for his mouth. “Level the whole fucking thing.” 

The boy regarded him silently, dark gaze chilling him down to his bones, before nodding and turning away. He went hazy around the edges, fading. “I’ll leave then. I think...you should help your friend. His heat looks bad.” 

“Oh. That’s my brother.” Klaus said absently, eyes darting back to where Diego was doing his best to situate a writing Ben on one of the many beds in the room. The spirit didn’t reply and when Klaus looked back he was already gone. Moved on, maybe, and how was that for a good deed for the day? 

So long as he followed through anyway. 

Klaus stayed where he was, by the door, and watched Diego press a hand to Ben’s sweat drenched forehead, brows creased and lips pressed into a thin line. “Is he...I thought Benny didn’t have heats?” Admittedly that was weird but they were weird and so Klaus had never thought much on why Ben was the way he was: an omega in words but not in application. No heats, no scent, lacking in the softness omegas tended to carry around their hips and thighs, a personality that wasn’t so much submissive as...something else. 

He wasn’t like Diego, who worked insanely hard to prove he didn’t have a submissive bone in his body, who bit and clawed and threatened to stab any alpha who got closer than he wanted or tried to go all Dom on him, but rather was...kind of blank. Like Vanya, really. Ben listened to directions, did as he was told, but he didn’t seem to had anything behind any of it, no emotion or spark. 

He hadn’t always been like that though. Klaus remembered when they’d been younger Ben had been quiet, yeah, but he’d had a sharp tongue, had held his own against Allison’s ability to cut deep with words, had been able to express a ton with just raised eyebrows and an eye roll. He hadn’t been foggy eyes,  

Diego’s eyes were shadowed when he looked up at Klaus, clouded over when they dropped back down. “The pills he takes stop it.” 

Klaus blinked. “His suppressants?” 

That didn’t...that wasn’t right. They were all on suppressants, to dampen their scents and, for Diego to even out his heat cycles into something predictable and easily managed, but most people in the world were. That stuff wasn’t supposed to stop a person’s heats completely, and not for years. Ben was almost twenty and hadn’t had a heat once, in six years! There was no pill out there that could do that. 

And if there was Klaus kinda wanted to-no! Not the time. 

...he would ask Ben what it was like some other time. 

“They’re special. It’s...look, it doesn’t matter. They aren’t working. I got him to take one, before we started running, but it’s not...it’s too late.” Diego’s face twisted with frustration and something like pain. Klaus shuffled a little closer, doing his best to not breathe in Ben’s cloying scent through his nose. Was Diego hurt? Had he carried Ben down seven flights of stairs and into this maze of seemingly abandoned living quarters with an injury? Diego would, he was just fucking like that, but the last thing Klaus needed was his brother dropping dead and leaving him to deal with Ben alone.  

Since he’d just watched Ben puke up black sludge while his eyes turned into some weird pitch black star filled whatever the fuck and more tentacles than Klaus had ever seen at once burst out of his chest, he didn’t want to be left in charge of this. Especially since Ben had killed no less than three dozen security assholes without actually laying a hand, or tentacle on them. No Ben had, after choking out a slurred order for Diego and Klaus to cover their eyes and look away, somehow made around forty people just...drop dead where they stood. 

Klaus didn’t even want to know what he and Diego had missed while turned in the other direction, huddled together with their eyes shut tight and hands over their heads and ears, didn’t want to know what Ben was capable of that could do *that*. He couldn’t help but think Ben didn’t want them to know either. 

Whatever it was hadn’t come without consequences. Upon collapsing into a heap Ben had jumped right from ‘not in heat’ to nearly taking Klaus off his feet with the strength of the heat scent, syrup thick, burnt sugar sweetness and a touch of sulfur that wasn’t exactly terrible but was making Klaus’ head pound. It mixed nicely with Diego’s scent, leather and something...woodsy? Maybe, mellowing out some. He was hot, so hot Klaus had felt it radiating off of his body in those first moments when both he and Diego had run over to Ben to help, before he’d thrown a hand over his nose and scrambled back. 

Klaus swallowed back a wave of spit pooling over his tongue then pressed against against the roof of his mouth, ran over aching eye teeth and felt the sharp points pressing against his tongue.  

What had dad said before contact had been cut off, right after explaining that he, Allison, and Luther were ‘retreating’, and to find a place to hide out until they could come back with reinforcements? ‘Diego knows what to do about Ben.’

Diego had gone pale, tried to stutter out what Klaus thought was a protest, but the old man had already cut the connection and they’d been left with no choice but to get it together and hid. Diego had scooped up Ben and, when Klaus had said he’d find them somewhere, had followed with nothing more than a nod. None of his usual griping about not being ordered around, no eye rolling at the idea of Klaus being useful, not a single word. It was unnerving as hell but Klaus hadn’t exactly had time to question it, what with their mad dash through the maze like halls and stairways while avoiding who even knew how many guards and workers. 

“Okay.” Klaus said slowly. “What do we do? Dad said you’d known?” 

Diego sucked in a shaky breath and ducked his head, turning physically away from Klaus while jerking his hands away from Ben. Their brother looked like shit. Blood streaked, from the destruction he and Diego had caused before they’d gotten cornered in the computer lab, sweaty, somehow both an alarming shade of red and ashen at the same time, lids shut tight but eyes moving around rapidly behind them, mouth twisted into a grimace. His body was shaking, limbs jerking what looked to be painfully.

The noises he was making, gruttal, inhuman gurgling and screeching from behind his teeth, syllables Klaus was sure no human throat should be able to make, and the black light leaking from behind his lids, did little to comfort Klaus but he probably could have dealt with it. What he couldn’t take was the way he could see Ben’s suit rippling and shifting, lifting up in the shape of tentacles pressing up against the fabric before receding only to raise up somewhere else. It was like watching...snakes trying to escape a sack, long squirming bodies pressing out, making the fabric distend all over, not just his stomach but over his arms, chest, and legs as well, then move away to test somewhere else. 

Considering that the tentacles could pass through Ben’s clothes without doing them harm, to be trapped by his suit meant they were trapped by his skin, moving inside of his body. 

Gross. It was gross and frankly Klaus was a little worried about the damage they could be doing in there, poking around instead of just coming out like they usually did. 

“I can’t.” Diego whispered, hands clenched into fists against the thin sheet Ben was lying on. “I can’t do it.”

Klaus mouth dropped open around a squawk of shock. Diego flinched. Klaus’s mouth moved, trying to form the outraged words that wanted to spill forth, his legs moved, his hand darted out and- Oh, he was holding Diego by his slippery collar, bending over so they were almost nose to nose, snarling with a bubbling, white hot anger he hadn’t known was there until it was spilling out. 

“What do you mean you can’t? You know how to fix this and you’re going to pick now to bitch out when you’ve never backed down from anything before?! Look at him! Those things are...I don’t know what they’re doing, but it’s not a good look! Fucking-” 

Diego’s eyes were wide and shining. His scent took on a note of something, soft and mouth watering even past Klaus’ rage. “I’m supposed to kill him.” Klaus dropped his hold on Diego like his brother had burst into flames. Stumbled back a step; Diego kept going, shaking his head and pressing shaking fists to the sides of his head, pulling at his hair. “I’m supposed to kill Ben if he ever goes into heat. That’s...Dad...he said...those things could get out, if Ben loses control of his body, they could kill people-

“Since when does dad care about Ben killing people!” Killing people was what the old man had Ben for, had been forcing him to do since Ben was ten, maybe younger, maybe as long as Hargreeves had been locking Klaus up in crypts overnight to make him toughen up. Ben killed and then Klaus had to talk to people, shredded remains that hated Klaus for having the same last name as the boy who’d torn them to pieces. 

“-kill everyone, the whole world-”

“Bullshit.” Klaus spat, voice shaking. “The monsters do what he wants, and wouldn’t want that.” 

Diego shook his head again. “They have to listen, to get fed and-and-” it was just a few tentacles! How could they do anything to the whole world? 

Diego peeked up at him through long, wet lashes. “You don’t know what’s in Ben.” 

Didn’t know and didn’t care but- “And you do?” 

“It has to be me.” Diego said, blinking rapidly. His face twisted up in disgust even as fat tears leaked for the corners of his eyes. Klaus shuddered, swallowed, looked down at his shoes.  “Vanya can’t, and you’re all alphas so you won’t, so it has to be me. Dad said, he s-said, told me and B-Ben, made us p-p-practice. But.” He stopped, looked down at his hands, at Ben, at the wall, everywhere but at Klaus. “I...H-ha-have to. The pills-” 

“No.” Klaus said, flapping a hand at his brother. “No. No one is fucking dying, Diego.”

Diego opened his mouth, shut it, pressed it into a straight bloodless line, and looked, suddenly, more resolute. Klaus’ stomach dropped. “Klaus-” 

“No!” 

“Klaus!”

“NO! Shut the fuck UP!” Klaus shouted. His stomach twisted and his hands, sweaty and trembling, opening and closing reflexively with an urge to DO something, burned. Blue light bloomed, twisted hazy and sluggish around his fingertips. Klaus felt it, felt something, yanked out of his body, from his core so roughly it made his gut ache, heard steel in his voice, smelled his own usually undetectable to himself scent spike in a wave of smoke and sweat and ash. 

Diego’s mouth closed with an audible snap and he straightened up, spine straight as his hands dropped uselessly to his sides, eyes going round and shocked. Klaus stared back, the blue light snuffing out as suddenly as it formed. Had he just...commanded Diego? Diego, who snarled off orders from Luther and Allison and their father and-

Fuck his whole life. Fuck their whole lives.

“No, I didn’t mean it! You can...whatever you want that isn’t killing Ben!” We’ll just...how do you get past heats.” Klaus said in a rush. “Just. How do you handle a heat?”

Diego was silent for a long moment, like he wasn’t sure what to do or maybe if he’d be able to speak before, head dropping and a hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “I jerk off unt-til my d-d-d, ugh! cock, is raw, c-cry about it, jerk off some more, and wish I was d-dead.” 

“That sounds shitty.”

“It’s pretty shitty, y-yeah.”  A breathy almost laugh. “...so what, you want to have Ben jerk off? It’s not going to magically get rid of his heat. That’s not how heats work.” 

Klaus glared. “We don’t know that until we try. So we’ll just...wake Benny up and-”

“Why don’t you just tell him to not let the monsters out.” Diego, suddenly reasonable and maybe a little bit meanly, said. 

“Huh?” 

“You made me shut up. Why can’t you make Ben not...do whatever it is he’s doing?” 

“...is that how it works?” 

“We don’t know until we try.” It was not right, not right at all, to mock him in a moment like this and yet there Diego was, voice pitched a little higher and more obnoxious while staring flatly at Klaus like he wasn’t actively crying like a small child and, also, hadn’t been planning behind everyone’s back to kill Ben one day. 

What an asshole. 


End file.
